


The Risk

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Vane risks the stormy sea for a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risk

Each pitching of waves brought the hulls closer, but the risk was necessary. He should be asleep, yet bothersome dreams allowed no peace; until he emptied his throbbing head, rest would elude him.

Though ladder bound the ships precariously and the stormy waves a constant threat, his perseverance was rewarded. Eyes followed but none interfered when he went below to hammer upon the sleeping captain’s door.

Groggy footsteps slid on wood as the ship bucked. A click, and Charles stared with hooded eyes. Flint met his gaze with surprise and something darker. Hungrier.

“…we need to talk…”

The door banged close behind them.


End file.
